


October 21st: Treasure

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: F/M, Gentleman thief!Arsène, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Novel!Arsène, Was nice knowing you honey~, noblewoman!Reader, rip reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: A visitor late at night.In your bedroom.Unusual, to say the least.Whois visiting you this evening doesn’t surprise you at all.





	October 21st: Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> God, I _really_ need to pick up and read the Arsène Lupin novels again.
> 
> My bias for gentlemen thieves _and_ novel!Arsène is showing again.

You draw in a breath, heart aflutter, eyes wide and doe-eyed.

“_My _Treasure_…”_

His voice slithers in your ear, purring sweetly as a leather palm cups a blushing cheek.

“Arsène—_ah!_”

“Shh.”

The feeling of leather stroking your inner thighs silences you.


End file.
